nevermoorfandomcom-20200213-history
Morrigan Crow
Morrigan Crow is the main protagonist in the Nevermoor series. She is first mentioned as being disliked, feared, and resented because of her curse which supposedly causes all local misfortunes, and is often used as a scapegoat. All cursed children, like Morrigan, are doomed to die on Eventide, the fifth and final phase of the Skyfaced Clock. However, Morrigan does not die. She is rescued by a strange man named Jupiter North, who whisks her away in a giant spider-like vehicle just as her death ticks forward, either from Eventide, or the creatures that are pursuing them. Their close escape brings Morrigan to the wonderful world of Nevermoor - and out of Jackalfax. Appearance She is described as black-haired, black-eyed, skinny and pale-faced. She is most often described as wearing black dresses. She is eleven years old, so it is assumed she is quite small. Personality Morrigan is a great role model, combining spirit, kindness, and bravery. Her moral strength is shown throughout many moments in the story, at times where she is shown portraying acts of goodwill. One brilliant example is in the Chase Trial, where she persuades Fen to go back and rescue Cadence (a girl who has bullied her in the past) from a stampede, even though it meant risking her place in the next Trial. She is also extremely brave, this was demonstrated when she stood up to the Wundersmith, Ezra Squall. Morrigan is however shown to be inpatient and anxious, and finds it difficult to trust others. This is shown when she constantly questions Jupiter's assurances that she would make it through the trials, suspecting he is lying when he says she has an ability powerful enough to pass the Show Trial. Morrigan is a much-loved character in the Nevermoor series and is hugely relatable to children and adults alike. Relationships Hawthorne Morrigan is close friends with Hawthorne, and has spent a great deal of time with him. They played a prank together on the Wundrous garden party, emptying a barrel of frogs into the party before fleeing together. They spent a lot of time together in hotel Deucalion throughout the book, studying for the Wundrous exams, exploring and playing board games. He loyally keeps Morrigan's secret that she is an illegal immigrant, and is it not fazed when she confesses she does not have a knack earlier in the book. Jack At the start of the book, Morrigan and Jack are sworn rivals, mainly because their first encounter was when Jack was sitting on a chair she believed was her's. When the wolf shadow Morrigan had created escaped into the hotel, Jack tricked her into spending hours chasing it, when he knew it had already vanished. Morrigan is furious with him when she finds out. However, they do eventually become friends throughout the book, growing especially closer at Christmas when they see Saint Nick and the Yule Queen perform. Jack is one of the only characters who knows about her ability to attract Wunder because of his knack. Jupiter Jupiter is Morrigan's mentor and caretaker. He bid on her at the Jackalfax Bid Day ceremony, offering her a place as his candidate for the Wundrous society. Morrigan accepted the night before Eventide, her death date. The next day, Jupiter crashed the Crow's solemn family dinner, and used his magic to convince her family that a crumpled up curtain on the ground wass her body. He then whisked her away in his Arachnipod, Octavia, to escape the Hunt of Smoke and shadow who have come to kill Morrigan. They escape to the Free State, Nevermoor, where he gives Morrigan her first ever birthday present, a beautiful black umbrella. He enters her into the Wundrous trials, and supports her through each trial. Jupiter gives her a room in his hotel, Hotel Deucalion, to live in, and cares for her general wellbeing. He calls Morrigan "Mog", much to her annoyance. They have a very unique and close relationship, Jupiter being the first person to ever treat Morrigan like she isn't a curse. Morrigan is often irritated by his constant dodging of questions through the book, but generally cares for him and is grateful for what he has done for her. Cadence Morrigan has a mixed relationship with Cadence. When Morrigan and Fenestra saved her from being stampeded during the Chase Trials, she then stole her win. Afterwards, she did stop Morrigan from being kicked out of Nevermoor, and also stopped Jupiter being prosecuted. Knack Morrigan Crow originally believes her knack to be bad luck, due to the constant blame put on her shoulders for all bad events taking place in Jackalfax. The residents believe her to be the cause of all unfortunate incidents, since she was born on Eventide, meaning she is considered a "Cursed child". Some incidents she was accused of causing are: The heart attack of the Crow's manor gardener which Morgan said the flowers looked nice to him. The loss of a spelling bee because Morrigan said good luck to the boy who was participating. The death of the Crow Manor kitchen cat. But later in the book we discover that Morrigan's knack is something much more than bad luck. It is proved to be creation. Wunder, a kind of magical energy, is attracted to her like a moth to a flame. She is able to wield wunder to change the world around her. This is a knack shared by the infamous Wundersmith.